ACFA Rise of Dwellers Forces
by Winged Akatsuki
Summary: Gumball and his friends have to save elmore from the dwellers clan by Macrus be for it too late, They use t powerful robots call NEXTS. This take place in the Armored Core universe. Note: im not good at summaries dont be rude
1. Prologue

Everyone this my first fanfic but i hope it turn out right

Dewllers Clan, Macrus, Droculus, Joshua and Columbus Belongs to The Double U

* * *

 **It** **was** **a** **peaceful night at the elmore police station everything were quiet** , **Suddeny they heard** a **loud boom the police officers saw on their montior, 'It was** a **unknown next'** **,** **suddenly it turn it head started aimming with his 051ANNR Weapon with his right hand, Fires at the montior causing it to black out. 'Everyone battle stations!' 'The Police officer said" Soon got in to their units** , **'Started firing at the Unknown next, 'The Next sideboost to dodge the missiles" 'Damn he fast' "The Officer said while trying to targetting the next" The Next fires his right shoulder "OGOTO Back weapon" The units got destoryed by the strong cannon make** a **big explosion** ' **Their no one to that that thing' "The Office said in fear" ,Suddeny the Next the turn to the police officer at the build** " **Oh no were dead "The police officer said in fear"** " **The Next use his OGOTO Back weapon and fires at the entire station explosion, The unknown Next flies off leaving the** **police station into flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

A Blue-cat named Gumball sat in his cockpit of his Armored Core NEXT: Christopher. Was in a training arena who was ready to fight test units as he stared the view screen, at the targets was ready to engage but Gumball mind was running through his head, hes was remembering the time when he love Penny for the first time when they were little.

No matter what he do he will always love her and protect her, "Gumball said to himeself, I hope i can protect her on any dangerous missions, "Hey!" Gumball jumped to his attention as the voice of his Girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald who is a Shape-Shifter, blared to life on his cockpit's built-on communicator. Gumball look on his left side of his screen he saw Fairy Queen, Penny's AC. An image of her sitting in her AC , What wrong gumball? " Penny asks with a smile" Im fine im just getting ready "Gumball said with fake smile, Penny on the other wasn't sure if hes alright, "Is something brothering you? "Penny ask in worried", Gumball said with a sad look, "What happen if i cant do my job?, right what happen if i cant project you? i made a alot of mistakes for years now "Penny felt a little bad for Gumball, "Dont worry everyone make mistakes i dont care if your a bad cat or a worst student in school i still love you with all of my heart, "Penny said "That make gumball feel better that makes him blush.

Penny i..i.."Gumball was about to said something but a image pop up that it was Nigel Brown" Alright you two enough chatting let get started with the practice test "Said with a serious look " Oh sorry brown i was talking to her "Gumball said

" That alright now you two got to focus on your training now "Brown said while starting up the test units.

Alright Penny let go! "Gumball said as Christopher started dashing towards at units" Alright gumball labies first "Penny said as while Fairy Queen dashing towards them", Penny's Fairy Queen targeting the unit who was arming at her and slash them with her High Laser Blade in high speed

The unit started shooting missiles at him. Christopher side boost to right and left and fires his right AR-O700 Rifle weapon and his left Laser rifle weapon at the units.

"Nice one gumball, "Penny said in amazed" Now watch me! "Penny dash towards the enemy, The units fired at her with their missiles, "Too Slow!, Penny said while smirking" Fairy Queen flies in the air and quicky side boost and turn around at the enemy and Fairy Queen's unfold both of her HOGIRE Back Weapon and fires at the last remaining test units causing it to explode.

Gumball was looking amazed how Penny did out their, "Test Completed you two did good, "Brown said in amazed,

"Back in the classroom Brown gratz Gumball and Penny for their amazing skills out their. Good job out their you two, you did a amazing job out their, "Brown said. Not a problem "Gumball said.

Suddenly macrus walks in the classroom, "Hello Nigel Brown, "Macrus said, Brown was nervous to see him. "Oh.. their, "Brown and turn to Gumball and Penny, "You two can go now, Gumball and Penny left the classroom.

Marcus said, I been getting alot of complants hitting on teachers for your actions "Macrus said, "Brown was shocked about this to hear him his boss and said, "What!? "Brown panics trying to stay calm as he speaks " What are you talking about sir?, everything is fine "Marcus Exclaims" Your lying! i been watching you , "Nigel got scared and said", "You been how!?, "I set up montiors around the school lately you been lacking "Macrus said, Brown got scared that, he was being watch by his boss this whole time, "Boss i cant explain, "Macrus Exclaims, "Enough! i have no choice Nigel, "Brown was scared what was he going to do to him. You have 24 hours to get things straight or im going to bring my army to you a lession "Brown was shocked that he didnt know that macus had a army, Wait you have army?!, "He asked in shocked, "Macus grins, Yes nigel i do have one, My army are high skilled pilots and they can take out anyone who get in are way, shocked and dont "Macus cheers his thoat and said that shocked him even more, "Me and my army going to destory elmore, "Brown was stunned about hearing this, " Im watching you nigel, "Macus said, Soon he walk out, Nigel was panicing and said, Oh man.., I need to do something about this!

infront of the school

That was pretty amazing piloting out their penny, i need to get better one day, "Gumball said, You will gumball and besides i been training everyday for it, "Penny said while she was glad that they pass it, "Penny was going to her NEXT and Gumball was going to his too, Well i'll see you tomorrow penny, "Gumball said while his NEXT Files to his house, "See you later gummypuss, "Penny giggled, Gumball was blushing what penny said, Their ACs files back to their houses

* * *

 **I Fix this chapter to make look good pls dont complain**

 **Marcus Flynnigan is owned by The Double U**

 **See you guys in chapter 3 ^^**

 **Note: I dont own Armored Core and The Amazing World Of Gumball**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 War begins

* * *

When Gumball got home, Gumball sees his entire Family were watching the News on tv in shocked. Gumball ask his Mom "What going on?" Nicole said, "Shh Quiet honey , "The news were showing Unknown ACs attacking throughout Elmore City, It just in their some strange robots attacking troughout Elmore City, All citizens please evacuate immediately! " The New Reporter said while showing it live on tv, "Then suddenly a pink AC Tank model's HLC02-SIRIUS Laser cannon unfolded and arming at the News Reporter, "Oh crap RUN-, "Was cut off by a brass colored blur and the station went to Stay Back.

'Leaving The Watterson shocked, "Oh my gosh!, "Darwin said in shocked, "Richard is freaking out about this robot rampage, "Nicole make a tough disicion to her family and said, "Come on guys get in your ACs we moving out of elmore, " everyone is shocked about this news even Gumball too, Leaving Elmore would means, saying Goodbye to the Place he has been to, Goodbye to Losing his friends.

Gumball Gasps realizing it would aslo mean Goodbye to Penny, His one true love, that he promise to protect her, "Gumball said in shocked, "What we cant leave elmore in danger everyone needs us, "Nicole said to gumball, "Im sorry honey we dont have a choice, "Gumball ask them, "Guys, can't we talk about this? I love Elmore, I Love my Friends, "He than sighs then finishes, I Love Penny, I promise her to protect her, I cant live in the world without her." Darwin then stands up and tells him, "I'm sorry bro we dont have a choice we," Gumball then sobs, and ran to his rim in sadness. "Richard said, "Poor Gumball...,

Gumball was in his room crying on his pillow. And suddenly his computer montior turn on itself. He checked who it is, it was Penny, Gumball clicked on his mouse on his computer, and a live video call popped revealing Penny in her Dad's garbage.

Gumball get out the Elmore states now!" said Penny in a hurry, "Gumball almost forgot those robots were attacking elmore, Damn i almost forgot those ACs destorying Elmore, What about you?, "Gumball asks in worred about what world happen to her.

Dont worry we'll be fine i got my Shape-Shifting powers "Penny Answers back, "Gumball im going to protect you too. "Patrick said, "Come on penny let hurry! i do not want to die here! "Penny answers her Dad back, Alright coming, Gumball you have to leave now! "Penny said ending the video chat, "Nicole calls gumball.

Gumball we need to leave now! "Ok coming. Gumball said, Soon The Wattersons got into their ACs They saw robots a bunch of Normals were tearing through Elmore looking for something, and excuting witness. Nicole says to her family, "Everyone destory many Normals as you can!.

"Everyone nodded and starting engaging at the Normals, Dark Moon, Anais AC Dash towards the Normals in high speed were trying to shoot her."She quickly sideboost right and left to dodge them, igniting her MOONLIGHT BLADE Slashing the Normals in half causing them to explode.

"Bunny Hop, Richard's AC, Bunny Hop's Unfolded it Machine guns Started firing at them. Bunny Hop was strong no one cant defeat his AC tank "COME ON IT THAT ALL YOU GOT?!, "Richard shouted as he firing at the robot. "Darwin what wrong?!

Well.. THEIR TOO MANY OF THEM! "Darwin answers while attacking them "Darwin hang on!, While Gumball was busy fighting the units till he saw the robots was at Penny's House was in their ACs was surreded by them, "PENNY!, "Gumball shouted, "The Fitzgeralds was trying to fight the units it was too many was them it was tough, "Damn! i dont know i cant keep this up, Honey back me up! "Patrick ordered

Mrs Fitzgerald said started engaging at the robots, "She was about ingite her Plama Blade but it was , Suddenly the units were shooting behind her, "Penny was seeing her mother being attack by Normals, "MOM, "Penny screams, "Suddenly a robot was pointing at Fairy Queen's core with a gun it was planning to kill Penny, Gumball screams "Nooooo!, Christopher dash to the robots and switch his gun to a laser blade the robots fires at him, Christopher quicky sideboot to the right and slash them with his blade, She thanks him for saving her. Teresa, Nicole's AC front of The Filtzgeralds house. "COME ON GUMBALL WERE WITHDRAWING!", "Gumball told her no and Nicole got mad, Christopher grabs Fairy Queen's hand engage his boosters started flying off, "Gumball what are you doing?" Penny asks him " Gumball then answers, "Because I dont want anything to happen to you, and I also don't want to be an another world without you. I'm not leaving Elmore, and unless my family change their mind about leaving, We need to get to a someplace safe." Penny looks Half Puzzled, and mad, but she agrees with him as they run away from Their Families.

At the Dwellers Headquarters

Macrus was sitting on his throne watching his Members destorying Elmore, "Marcus!, The voice he heard it was Lili, Macrus ask her. What is it?, "Lili answered, The Wattersons! got away, Macrus angerly shouted, "WHAT! Those.. Bastards, "What do we do sir, "Amy asks, Macrus think about for a quick second said, All units withdraw, "What?!, The Dwellers soliders said in shocked, " Will find them, "Macrus said then smirks, And destoryed them, Started laughing.

While The Fitzgeralds and The Wattersons were searching for Gumball and Penny, But their no sign of them, Soon everyone got out of their ACs, Patrick got out of his AC and gets furious, at The Watterson family, telling them, "Your son has my Daughter and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" His wife, tells him, "Don't blame Gumball for this, he was just trying to protect our daughter, plus he saved our lives." Patrick then screams, "I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT OUR DAUGHTER BACK!" His wife comforts him, telling him, "Don't worry, I'm sure Gumball will protect her with his life." They were with The Watterson Family, and Nicole got furious and mad, "Prefect, i cant get in touch with Gumball and Darwin since are commutires are down." Richard calms her down by telling her, "There, There, I'm sure we will find them soon. Wherever they are."

* * *

 **Im sorry for the long update i was practicing my fanfic i hope this turn out right *signs* i did the best i can**

Marcus is owned by The Double U


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Finding Support

* * *

Back at Principal Brown's house, he was in the bathroom washing his face. Than he was cleaning his glasses gettings dress , he stop and looked out at his montor screen see Elmore in total disater, "Oh no,"said Nigel Brown, "Their here. That's it I got to get out of here and find another place to crash." Nigel got in his AC Simian, "Brown's AC and engage his boosters and flies off.

It is now Night time. Fairy Queen is scanning if their any enemys nexts on her radar but their arent, I think were safe, "Penny said, Wait i see something coming, "Gumball said, He check the montior to see who it was and appear to be a Reverse legged Algebra type

Gumball was confused if it a enemy next or not they stop and got out of their ACs,"Gumball check who was piloting that AC, The Next as landed by a a big warehouse the Next soon the cockpit open up it revealed that it Nigel Brown was plotting that AC, Princepl Brown!?, "Gumball didnt know his principal have a AC.

Gumball, Nigel enter his warehouse and see it looks empty, "I haven't use this place for a long time. Nigel said, "Gumball and Penny were hiding in a box but gumball bump into brown by accident.

"Nigel looks back it was, and sees a Blue Cat and a Shape-Shifter, Nigel jumped"GUMBALL AND PENNY What are you kids doing here." looking at them with a confused face.

Gumball explains to him as he and penny come out of the box, Okay well, my familly was attacked by normals call them themselves, "The Dwellers Clan" and..." Brown interrups him and with a worried look, What, how those guys follow you?" Gumball got a little at the interruption. "Anyway," Gumball continued.

"My family was fighting them but they were too many of them, then i saw them try to kill Penny's Family. I saved them, but i took penny with me because, i don't want to see her get hurt so we were following you to get us to a safe place.

"They saw i red light in the sky it was the dwellers units. "It not safe to talk here let , "Brown said, Gumball thought of something and said," Brown do you have any more ammos for are ACs? "Gumball asked, me and penny were almost out, "Brown think for a second and said, "Yes i still have ammos, "Gumball and penny were glad that brown have ammo left.

But reloaded quick because the enemy thrones are still looking for us, Gumball and Penny quick grab a load of ammos and reloaded their ACs weapons Soon everyone got back into their ACs they heard a loud boom, What the hell was that? "Gumball asked while checking the montior" Soon as Christopher scan the enemy to see, It a fingle was walking out of the billowing smoke and revealed it was 002-B a Prototype NEXT was build from Dwellers.

Christopher quicky fire his laser rifle but the Prototype blocked it, "Gumball notices it protected by its Primal Armor. The prototype next was changing it powerful Kojima Rifle, "Brown said, "KIDS DODGE IT QUICKY!

Soon the Protoype next fires it powerful kojima rirfle at high speed (In slow motion), "Soon everyone side boost to dodge it quicky but the attack made a big hole in the warehouse . Fairy Queen shape shift into a heavy tank model named, Beast Blood (Penny AC can tranform when she shape shift into anything) "Stand back!,Penny said (In Red beast Form), Unfold her two machine guns and shooting at the enemy.

The Next quicky ingited it high MOONLIGHT Blade quick dash out of the smoke and dishing toward Penny from behind and slashs off both of her machine guns, "Damn! "Penny says (In her Red Beast Voice)

Penny! Gumball said as Christopher quickly boost in the air target at the enemy and kick it in the core as Gumball voice rang out.

"Dont you dare hurtmy girlfriend! "Christopher pointed his AR-0700 Assault rifle at the enemy and fires it straight at it and realize it had a bomb inside if it and shouted, GUY WE NEED TO GET OF HER BEFORE THIS THING EXLOPES!" Everyone quickly engage their boosters and flies out of their.

The enemy suddeny explodes "Brown looks his warehouse on his view screen and feeling sad because it is only werehouse he got. "that was my only warehouse, Gumball and Penny felt bad for him. "But we need to keep going.

The Wattersons and Fitlzgeralds were still on the road, Patrick is driving a van, with a big wagon so it can carry their ACs because he find it abandon on the road.

Everyone else is asleep in the van Patrick thought of something , I some people to help us defeat this Dwellers Clan, " Patrick saw a central (Not the mall central) He saw some people with ACs, The Central is called Elmore Mercenary.

"Once he find a parking space he stops the van and tell them to wakeup, Soon everyone got up but his 2nd daughter woke up and ask him, "What is it daddy and where are we?" Patrick explains to everyone, "I Find a place who can help us. Soon everyone got out of the van, they were stop by a gaurd and ask them

What are you doing here?, Patrick explains to the guard, "Ok i'll tell you elmore was attacked by unknown normals we tried to fight them but, were out numbered so we are trying to find a place so can help us " Guard ask him one more question, "Did you bring your family were you? "Patrick answers, Yes they are highed skilled pilots and please let us join "It okay let them join us sir, "everyone looks at a peaunt who looks likes the peaunt it revealed it to be Rick Fitlzgerald, "Patrick Brother" Rick? , "Patrick said in suprise to saw his long lost brother again, Yep it me long time no see bro

* * *

 **Patrick reunited with his long lost brother and their kids are still missing find out in Chapter 4 ^^**

 **Sorry for the very LONG wait i was busy**

 **The Dwellers Clan own by The Double U**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hope**

* * *

Back in Elmore, The sky in Elmore is still night time, has turned deadly grey, The students where building their own ACs with Light , Medium and tank Crafts Their were getting prepare for war. Sarah was finish painting her AC just in time it was a Yellow and Black tank model and her emblem was a ice cream cone on it her , Their all done, "Sarah said while she looking at her Craft, "All systems are ready, "Tobais said while checking starting up his Craft, Back at two students it was a Cactus and a ballon who were making their ACs, Carmen is building her AC it a four heavy GAN02-NSS-C legged craft, Carmen saw Alan having trouble building his AC, she quicky went to him , "Need help alan?, "She asks, "Alan Repiled to her than said, "Sure carmen, " Students hurry up! we dont know when they going to attack us but need to get ready this! , "Mr small ordered, YES SIR! "The students said.

Back at Dwellers headquaters

A White Woman with Red and White long ponytail, Who was in her room and looking at the picture of her sister Jackie, "Dont worry sister im going to teach nicole that she will never forget "She said while remembering the Mom-off when jackie lost to nicole. "She heard knocking , "Ma,am macus need us in the briefing the room " Guard said," Ok, "As she replied to the guard.

In the Dwellers Briefing room Everyone is wearing Dwellers unforms and talking to each other, "Until the door swag open that made everyone quiet and revealed it was Macus walking in the room, "Listen up!, I Know are last mission that we had to withdraw because The wattersons got away. "Macus Said , "This time i have bring in a new recult come now As he said, " The White Woman came in the room and introduce herself, Hello everyone my name is Mary Wilson im please to join you boys, "Mary Said in a lovely way. Oh my gosh she hot! "One of the soliders said and keep talking about her, "Quiet down! "Macus shouted and thought something , "But this time we will destory the wattersons and elmore "Doculus turn on the image screen and show them a teleporter machine, "I build this teleporter that can take you to any location during missions only, "Doculus calls Amy, "Yes?, "She answered, "Your mission is to invade elmore oil company tomorrow night.

Amy asked him, "Is that even impossible their have a lot of guards in that arena "Doculus told her he will get reinforcements to back her up in that mission. Alright "Macus ordered "Everyone get to training!. "Soon as everyone left the room and macus started evilly laughing and shouted, "This time doculus we will be victorious! Doculus replied, "Indeed, Started evil laughing too

Back at Elmore Mercenary The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were following rick to show them their rooms to sleep in, Patrick "Rick then said while opening the room, This is your room to sleep in you guys need some rest, "Patrick yawning, "Thanks bro, "Rick told him your welcome soon the wattersons got in too thier room, Nicole was still worring about Gumball and Darwin, Honey? , "Richard said, "I know your worried about Gumball and Darwin but their skilled pilots just like you, "Nicole think about what richard said, "Well good night, "He said while going to sleep, "He right my boys are skilled pilots they can handle it "Nicole thought herseft and went to sleep.

* * *

 **The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds getting some rest for tomorrow they have to train**

 **Sorry for the long wait people i hope you enjoy. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Training**

* * *

In the Mourning on the Open Road, Gumball is looking for help But their ACs reached thier limit, Once they get out of their NEXTS, "Gumball got out of his NEXT and got exhauted from fighting the Protype next from last night.

He suddenly collapsed on the ground, "Gumball! ,"Penny said as she and brown runs towards hims, "Gumball are you alright? "Penny ask him in worred. Brown was about to call someone but their no service," Then nigel said, What we going to do?, "Suddenly they saw a ghost with who was investigating the arena with her people "Carrie!, The ghost turn around to see who called her name, "Penny, what are you doing here?, "Penny explains what happen last night. "Wait.. gumball was trying to protect you?, "Penny answered, Yes he was, "Alright hang on , "Carrie tell her crew to stop investigating and return to base so they did.

Penny than said," Are Nexts is running out of fuel we really need your help," Ok i'll teleport you guys to my base, "Carrie replied, Nigel was confused and asked," How would you do that?, " Carrie took out her commter and told them to send them back to base, "Embrace yourself guys! "Carrie said, A bright light started glowing and surrounding them, " Dont worry gumball hang in their, "Penny thought herself as They were teleported in the flash.

Back at Elmore Mercenary

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds are in training mode. Melanie and Anais were battling their AC's in Virtual Space A stage as a Simulatar match, " Dark Moon were dodging every attack from Melanie's Craft, " You good melanie, "Anais said while dodging, Dang she's fast! "Melanie said, Dark Moon quicky activiting her blade and Quick dashing towards Melanie's Craft, But She swing her blade at it, "Think again!, "Melanie smirk, Her AC Quickly side boost behind Dark Moon, "Dang it!, "Anais said she knew that she was going to lose, "Gotcha!, "Melanie said, Her Craft fires machines guns at Dark Moon taking alot of damage.

"TIME'S UP!, The Cyborg robot voice said," Winner: Melanie Fitzgerald, Melanie cheered that she won the match. "Well.. you got me "Anais signs, "Aw cheer up Anais You'll beat me next time, "Melanie said in a happy tone," The simulatar shut's off and turning back to the real world, "Nicole and Marie came back from Combat training in the gym and see their daughters were at drink center.

So girls how did the practice match go?, "Marie asked her 2nd daughter" It was good, But Anais did really good out thier "Melanie said, Nicole looks at Anais and said, "Don't be disappointed sweetie at least you tried, "Anais than said feeling better, Your right mom. " said , You girls have on pretty nice Fortified Suits. (Melanie have on a Purple and Red Fortified Suit and Anais have on a Gray and Purple Fortified Suit. ) Pretty nices suits on have their. "Marie said

I wonder what Patrick and Richard doing?, "Nicole asked "Their doing target practice out on the field , "Dana answered

The scene went to Patrick and Richard shooting targets, Patrick is shooting them directly but Richard was missing so many targets, Aw...come on!"Richard complained, "Ok that enough practice for today, "Patrick said while getting tried. Back in the locker room, You need more practice on your targeting richard, "Patrick explaining to richard, I know but this is my first time doing it, Patrick said, Dont worry your get better with your arm some day, "Richard replied, Thanks for the info-

Richard was interupted by the microphone come on "Attendion all pilots come to the briefing room now" What going's on? "Richard asked, "I don't know we need to run to the briefing room now, "Patrick said as they runs towards the briefing for a mission

At the Dwellers Head quarters

Amy was in his Next: Slip Stream a TYPE-LAHIRE tank model. A image pop up on her left screen it was macus, " Are you ready?, Macus asked her, Amy replied to him with a nodded that she ready, "Good you, since were close to the Elmore oil company im opening the hatch, "Macus said then open the hatch revealed it evening almost night time, "Amy was ready for battle and shouted, "This is Amy Walker! Slip Stream taking off! "Slip Stream take's off in fast speed, "I won't fail sir!, "Amy said in her mind seriously

Macus was watching her AC take off and turnaround and saw a female Lynx name: Rebecca Bodewig (who was a dark green fox) "Rebecca back amy up on this mission she need a partner! , Macus ordered, "Yes Sir!, "Rebecca replied, She ran inside of her Next: Killer Fox, "Her craft is black and green and Rebecca was checking the sytems on her AC, Good to go, " As she said while smirking and thinking about getting revenge on richard, Richard im going to find you and kill you, She thought to herself while smirking, "Soon her Next finishing checking the systems and her boosters were ready, Soon her AC is ready to take off and Rebecca shouted, " This is Rebecca Bodewig! Killer Fox taking off!, "Her AC takes off in high speed.

Back with Amy was a little abit nervous about her first mission, She took deep breaths to calm herself down, "I can do it i know i can, "As she thought to herseft, She saw on her right screen it's Killer Fox, " Macus ordered me to partner you up, "Rebecca said, "Thanks rebecca i been need a partner for this mission, Amy said while looking at her view screen, "No problem amy were almost their at the elmore oild company, "Rebecca mind was running were richard choice nicole over her, "Richard.., "She said to herself in anger, Once we meet in battle i will end you!, "Soon Slip Stream and Killer Fox are approaching the area ready to destoryed it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I named Penny Sister, Melanie because i give her that name, it not her real name And i also give Mrs Fitzgerald Name: Marie as well.**

 **See you in the Next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Recruits**

* * *

Outside of Carrie's Fortress

The wind blew over the oceans surrounding Carrie's fortress headquarters. A guy who was Carrie's friend, Who stood atop of the building , looking out at the moon. he would come up, watch the sun do it thing, then head back. He a NEXT pilot, he had come to savor each stunning moment that life had.

In the room, Gumball was still unconsciuos from last night, And penny is looking after him for a while and she started to get worried, A gold fish walks in the room with ice bags," Darwin?, "Penny said, " After he put the icebags on gumball's head, He sat down on a chair, " Hey..., "Darwin said feeling down, "Penny looks at him and asked, How did you get here and what's wrong, "Darwin signs and explains, " Mrs mom ordered me to look for gumball I searching for gumball all night yestarday.

*Flashback last night*

It was night time The Third was still searching for Christopher and Fairy Queen about no sign of them, He tired to call Mrs mom on his commender but no signal.

Dang it!, "Darwin said while he facepalm, "I cant get in touch with anyone around this arena... "His AC spotted something come on his radar in fast speed, "Gumball?, "He said in suprise as he moved his The Third's head and realize it enemy dwellers thrones approaching him, " Oh great! they have throne too!? "He said in unasumed, He activite his machine guns and shooting at them, The throne fires lasers at him in fast speed, "Whoa!, "As he tried to side boost to dodge but it shoot off The Thrid left leg in the back, "Oh no!, Darwin said, "He notices that his primal armor is getting weak, The thrones were chaging the lasers at him he thought it was all over for him.

Suddenly a LANCEL TYPE next flew in high speed and slashes the thrones with his blade causing it th explodes behind him,

Hey are you alright ? "the pilot asked him, Um.. who are you?, Darwin asked while his AC trying to get back up, "They saw more thrones coming towards them , " The pilot said while in a hurry, "No time to explain Let's get out of here! it not safe here!, "As his NEXT fire a smoke bomb at them, Once the thrones flies out of the smoke and notices they had escaped.

*Present day*

And that's how i got here, "Darwin finished explaining, "They hear gumball was waking up slowly, "He waking up, "Penny is glad that he is ok.

Gumball slowly open his eyes and saw darwin and penny, Ugh... what happen?, "As he asked himself was getting up, "You where pushing yourself too hard last night, "Penny said feeling his head, "How you feeling right now gumball?, "Penny asking him, "Gumball head was still hurting a little and answered, "Better penny and Darwin how you got here? , "Darwin finshed explains his story again to gumball.

I see.. that was a pretty interesting pilot that saved you back their. ,"Gumball said in, "Darwin nodded, After that he teleported to his fortress in a flash, "Nigel suddenly walks in the door and saw that gumball was awake, "Nigel then said, " Gumball i see your awake good. "Gumball said, " Yea im fine. Brown clears his throat to tell, Im going to tell you guys why were here, Everyone was listen, When macus walks in my office He said he was watching me this whole time and He got his army with him and want to destory Elmore, "Everyone was shocked of hearing this, "He wanted to destory are town, Gumball said in shocked, That's not all i find out that hes after The Chrysalis of Power and it location in a serect place in elmore, so we need to stop "The Dwellers Clan" Before they find it ," Brown said.

Carrie suddenly appears in the room as the Gang.

Gumball asked her, Umm... Carrie, can we talk to you about something Important? We really need your help." Carrie tells them, "I know what your talking about. "You do?, "As gumball asked, "Yes i heard your convertion, Let me explain The Chrysalis of Power is a green orb, that grants Power and wishes, to whoever holds it. The Chrysalis is in a secret place in Elmore, Guarded for all eternity, By 3 Armored Core Nexts, Barn Owls, that keep it safe, for as long. That is all I know, and I have no idea where this Secret Okace is, Why are you curious about it?" Gumball explains, "Because, those robots called Normals that were destroying Elmore, were looking for it or something. I think they are going to use it for no good." Carrie then says, "Okay, i been know what's going on, But Welcome to my fortress guys," Thanks, "Gumball replied, " But if were going to stop "The Dwellers Clan and saved elmore" Were going to train you guys tomorrow so get ready, "Everyone nodded and get some rest for tomorrow.

At elmore mecrany

The Wattersons and Fitzgerald are at the breifing room waiting for a mission, "Alright!, "Rick said, Let comfirm the mission, "Everyone is listen to him,

The former two unknown irregular NEXTS, has taken over Elmore's Oil Refinery. Nicole and Richard It's up to you guys to evict them.

Richard and Nicole both nodded, "Richard are you ready this?, "Nicole asked him recently, Richard was nervous for this mission, " Um.. richard, "She asked, "Richard answered his wife and told her that he's ready, "Ok you two get ready!, "Rick told them, In the locker room. Nicole was putting on her fortified suit and Richard was on putting his as well, Nicole looked at her husband that he was still nervous, "Richard dont be nervous i'll back you up as well out their, "Richard calm down and take deep breathes and said, "Thanks honey,

Nicole and Richard ran in to their nexts quicky starting up their Nexts, Richard was checking that his systems are all green, "Bunny Hop is ready for action!, "Richard said while getting ready, "Nicole finished checking her systems on her Next and said, "Alright! Teresa is ready!. The Hatch suddenly open, "BunnyHop turn his head to Teresa who is ready to take off, " This is Nicole Watterson teresa taking off!, "Soon Teresa take off in high speed it's was Bunny Hop turn to take out, "Richard thought to himself, "Calm down richard you can to this! your a man now, He shouted, " Richard Watterson Bunny Hop lauching!, "Bunny Hop took in high speed too.

*At the Briefing Room

Anais and The Fitzgeralds were watching this, Rick was also watching, "Patrick said to himselft serously," Come on richard you be training for this moment.

* * *

 **Looks like Nicole and Richard going to fight unknown Nexts at the Elmore's Oil Refinery from The Dwellers Clan**

 **Sorry for the long wait once a again i been busy with stuff, I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Dwellers Clan owned by The Double U**


End file.
